END EL REY DEL TODO
by JIM D. ZAS
Summary: Natsu descubrirá que su vida no le pertenece y a su vez el peor mal que el mundo haya visto es desatado. END buscara los poderes ancestrales perdidos por el paso del tiempo para así ser libre ¿Lo lograra?, ¿Natsu podrá tener una vida? o esta vez el mal Triunfara. PASEN Y LEAN
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Dos almas, un cuerpo**

Hola como están, antes de empezar con la historia quería aclarar que esta se desarrollará en un universo alterno en donde ningún hecho visto en el anime o manga pasara igual; por lo que, la mayoría de los personajes de cada saga saldrán de forma distinta (a su tiempo claro), además de que debo dejar en claro el asunto del crossover, en si no se si considerarlo un crossover ya que si bien utilizare personajes de otras series y animes no sé si encaja en esa zona, pues aún soy un tanto inexperto en este asunto pero digamos que lo es, otro asunto es que en esta historia no habrán parejas (al menos por ahora) dejando eso de lado espero que les guste.

 **FAIRY TAIL Y SU PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO (DESGRACIADO) MASHIMA**

 **Dos almas, un cuerpo:**

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Magnolia más específicamente en el gremio de magos de dicha ciudad llamado Fairy Tail, el cual como era costumbre se encontraba en plena celebración ¿el motivo? Bueno eso era lo que menos importaba, ya que si había algo que hacia famoso a Fairy Tail (aparte de ser el gremio más destructivo de todo el reino), eran sus despampanantes y ruidosas celebraciones las cuales se dicen podían duran incluso días enteros.

En ese lugar podemos ver a un pequeño e hiperactivo niño peli – rosa, ojos color jade de unos 8 años llamado Natsu Dragneel, el mencionado se había unido al gremio hacía unas pocas horas, ya que después de buscar por 6 meses a su desaparecido padre sin poder hallar pista alguna de su paradero, esto lo llevo a tomar la decisión de unirse a dicho gremio con la esperanza de que en alguno de los trabajos que hiciese allí pueda encontrar ya sea una pista o si tenía suerte encontrarlo a él directamente, además de que así podría entrenar y fortalecer la magia que su padre le enseño; magia que al parecer era una magia bastante rara la cual llevaba el nombre de MAGIA DE DRAGÓN SLAYER (magia de cazador de dragones) la cual al parecer solo podía ser aprendida de dos formas, la primera y la más "común" era la inserción de una lágrima que contenga la magia de algún dragón; y la segunda y la cual se consideraba menos factible era que fuese enseñada directamente por algún dragón.

Esa fue la razón por la que Natsu había recibido muchas burlas por parte de sus ahora compañeros del gremio, pues el día que el ingreso al gremio por primera vez y contar que su padre era nada más y nada menos que un dragón y no cualquier dragón, sino que según sus propias palabras era el "REY EMPERADOR DEL FUEGO, IGNEEL" cosa que por supuesto hizo pensar a todos los que escucharon tal afirmación que el pobre chico estaba totalmente loco; Natsu por su parte no le tomo mucha importancia a tales burlas pues él sabía que todo lo que conto era cierto y para él eso era más que suficiente, aunque de igual forma les mostro dos "pruebas irrefutables" de que todo lo dicho era verdad.

La primera consistió en hacer una demostración de su magia por lo que les pidió a los presentes que observaran lo que haría, dicho esto todos se dirigieron hasta la salida del gremio en donde Natsu coloco 3 objetos que encontró por allí separándolos uno de otro a una prudente distancia para luego decir:

 **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO…** y de pronto una gran cantidad de fuego salió de su boca e impacto directamente en el primer objeto colocado a la derecha, dejándolo completamente en cenizas.

Ahora el chico puso su atención en el objeto de la izquierda y dijo:

 **GARRA DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO…** y ahora son sus pies los que se encienden completamente y con un pequeño impulso llega al objeto dándole una potente patada que destroza completamente el objeto.

Y por último puso toda su atención al objeto que estaba en el centro, el cual era mucho más grandes que los anteriores, cerro sus ojos y se concentró y luego dijo:

 **ESPADA CUERNO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO…** repentinamente su cuerpo entero se cubrió de fuego y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el objeto impactándolo de lleno y provocando una pequeña explosión en el lugar, luego de que el humo de la explosión se disipo los presentes quedaron shockeados al percatarse de que la explosión no solo destrozo el objeto, sino que también había dejado un cráter bastante grande en el lugar donde se encontraba ahora un cansado peli –rosa que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La demostración dada por el pequeño dejo a más de uno impresionado, ahora comenzaban a cuestionar si lo que el chico les había contado eran más que solo palabras, ya después de un momento de descanso Natsu se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta donde estaba un hombre de baja estatura vestido con un traje joker el cual parecía ser el maestro del gremio y le dijo:

\- Lo ve maestro, le dije que podía hacerlo, pero si aún no me creen puedo enseñarles esto (dijo señalando la bufanda blanca que llevaba en el cuello)

\- Esta bufanda me la regalo Igneel y está hecha con sus escamas, es mi tesoro más preciado y a pesar de que ya han pasado algunos meses desde que desapareció yo sé que algún día lo encontrare, es por esa razón que quiero unirme a Fairy Tail, ya que hasta el día en que eso suceda voy a esforzarme por aumentar mi fuerza para que se sienta orgulloso de mi (dijo mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían por su rostro)

El anciano maestro de nombre Makarov Dreyar se conmovió ante las palabras dichas por el chico y tomándolo de los hombros le dijo:

\- Esta bien hijo, sé que lo lograras y hasta entonces será un maravilloso que seas parte de mi familia, ¡BIEMBENIDO A FAIRY TAIL!

Luego de eso el maestro le pidió a una chicha de tés blanca, pelo plateado y vestimenta gótica de nombre Mirajane que le colocara la marca del gremio al chico, el cual quiso que fuera de color rojo y que se la colocasen a la altura del hombro derecho, ya una vez con su marca la fiesta dio inicio por lo que todos reían y cantaban alegremente.

El pequeño peli – rosa se sentía feliz pues era la primera vez que compartía tiempo de calidad con alguien que no fuera su padre, se sentía tan motivado por su nueva vida que sin querer tropezó con un niño que aparentaba tener su casi su misma edad, era de cabello negro y por alguna extraña razón andaba en ropa interior; su nombre era Grey Fullbuster y al parecer debido al choque con Natsu se había empapado de la bebida que traía en su mano.

\- Lo sien… (intento disculparse el Slayer)

\- ¿Quieres pelear come fuego? (dijo el azabache)

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste idiota?

\- ¡COME FUEGO! (exclamo con fuerza)

\- Pues al menos yo si uso ropa, y no soy un estúpido desnudista pervertido (le respondía de forma burlona)

\- Maldito, ¡PREPARATE PARA PELEAR!

Luego de esas palabras se puso en posición de combate y dijo:

\- **ICE MAKE: LANZA.**

Y de la palma de sus manos aparecieron una gran cantidad de lanzas hechas de hielo, las cuales se dirigían en dirección a Natsu.

\- ¿Magia de hielo? Bien en ese caso… **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO**

Y ahora era Natsu quien lanzaba una gran cantidad de fuego en dirección a Grey logrando impactar directamente con las lanzas hechas por el mago de hielo, debido al impacto una gran nube de vapor se dispersó por todo el lugar llamando la atención de todos los miembros del gremio que gracias a la fiesta que vivían en ese momento no se habían percatado de la discusión de los dos magos, ante esto todos los presentes se quedaron viéndolos fijamente y digieren al unísono:

\- ¡PELEA!

Y con eso dicho una batalla campal dio inicio; ahora tanto, sillas, mesas, botellas e inclusive magos eran arrojados a diestra y siniestra mientras que Natsu y Grey retomaban su pelea, pero esta vez era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos magos daban patadas y puños sin control, aunque cada uno era lo suficientemente ágil para esquivar al otro se podría decir que estaban al mismo nivel; sin embargo, en un momento de distracción por parte de Natsu Gray logro asestarle un severo puñetazo en la cara mandándolo directamente al suelo, pero rápidamente el peli – rosa se puso de pie y se abalanzó contra el mago de hielo dándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen enviándolo directo a estrellarse contra una pared del lugar.

Una vez recuperado Grey cubrió su puño con hielo a la par de Natsu hacia lo mismo, pero con fuego; ya listos con sus respetivos ataques se abalanzaron uno contra otro, pero antes de sus puños colisionaran fueron detenidos por una chica peli – roja que vestía una especie de armadura la cual tenía el símbolo del gremio a un costado del pecho.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? (dijo el peli – rosa bastante enojado)

\- Oye, no cre…o q…u…e de…bas hablarle así (decía muy nervioso el mago de hielo)

\- ¿Qué dices?, ni que ella fuera tan importante (dijo el Slayer de manera desafiante)

\- "Grave error" (pensó el mago de hielo antes de salir corriendo a ocultarse)

\- ¿A dónde vas? (dijo Natsu quien intento seguir al chico, pero la peli –roja se lo impidió)

\- Escucha no estoy acostumbrado a golpear chicas, pero si no me sueltas voy a tener que golpearte (dijo en tono de amenaza)

\- Eso quisiera verlo (dijo la peli – roja en tono burlón)

Entonces el enojado mago de fuego encendió su puño dirigiéndolo a la cara de la chica, sin embargo, ella lo detuvo con su mano lo que sorprendió a Natsu que quiso derribarla con una patada pero que nuevamente fue detenido por la chica con su otra mano, esto enojo más al peli – rosa que con esfuerzo se soltó de su agarre y se preparó para ir con todo contra su oponente, pero para su desgracia la peli – roja esquivaba todos sus golpes.

\- ¿Eso es todo? (Decía la chica en tono de burla)

\- Pues ahora es mi tuno.

Dicho esto, la chica empezó a golpear ferozmente a Natsu el cual trataba de esquivar los golpes, pero le fue imposible y al final termino con muchos moretones debido a los golpes.

Una vez recuperado Natsu supo que aquella chica era Erza Scarlet, una de las magas más fuertes y prometedoras de su generación, y que lo mejor sería no hacerla enojar, ahora Natsu se disponía a dormir y como no tenía un hoyar al cual llegar el maestro Makarov le dijo que podía quedarse en su casa hasta que pueda encontrar un sitio para vivir.

 **UN MES DESPUES…**

Era una mañana tranquila en el gremio y Natsu había logrado completar con éxito otra misión, ya que durante el mes que había transcurrido el pequeño mago se esforzaba para lograr conseguir el suficiente dinero para poder tener su propio hogar; no obstante, en cada misión que se le asignaba siempre terminaba causando destrozos los cuales provocaban que su paga se redujera y a su vez le causaba serias reprimendas por parte del maestro Makarov.

Pero eso no desanimaba al pequeño Slayer, y menos hoy que sería el día en que por fin hiciese una misión fuera de la ciudad, la misión en si era sencilla y era resguardar un cargamento de pociones mágicas que viajaría por tren hasta la capital de reino la ciudad de Crocus, como esta sería la primera misión "seria" de Natsu el maestro le pidió a Macao que lo acompañase (aunque en realidad era para evitar que causara algún destrozo), ya en la estación se dispusieron a abordar el tren, pero por alguna razón al instante en que el tren inicio su marcha el peli – rosa perdió completamente la compostura.

\- ¿Estas bien, Natsu? (pregunto el peli – azul)

\- Sí… no… pasa …nada (decía completamente mareado y conteniendo las ganas de vomitar)

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, es so…lo que … no soporto … los tras…portes

\- Ya veo (decía con una gota al estilo anime en la cien)

Durante todo el viaje el Slayer estuvo semi – inconsciente por lo que una vez que el tren se detuvo al llegar a su destino bajo rápidamente y se puso a "salvo" de lo que él consideraba una trampa mortal.

Ya con el chico más repuesto partieron hasta el lugar donde deberían hacer entrega del cargamento el cual estaba en pleno centro de la ciudad, llegaron hasta allí donde vieron a un hombre de avanzada edad que los estaba esperando.

\- Hola señor, ¿es usted el dueño del local?

\- Si así es, soy Yukiteru Akio mucho gusto

\- Igualmente Akio – san, yo soy Macao Conbolt y él es Natsu Dragneel (dijo señalando al peli – rosa), hemos traído su cargamento

\- Bien permítanme ir por su paga.

Y tal como dijo les entrego el pago por su trabajo, la cual era la modesta cantidad de 15.000 jewels de la cual Natsu le dio la mitad a Macao él cual en un principio no quería aceptarla pues él solo lo acompaño como un favor hacia el maestro y no como un trabajo oficial, pero debido a la insistencia del pequeño finalmente acepto.

Ambos magos se dirigían ahora rumbo a Magnolia y después de un traumante viaje de tren (al menos para el peli – rosa) ahora se encontraban en las afueras de dicha ciudad, caminando por las calles que los llevarían al gremio se encontraron a un sujeto bastante extraño; vestía pantalones negros con una camisa azul y zapatos negros, además de llevar un una especia de saco con un sombrero ambos de color rojo (como los de Alucar de Helsing) que le cubrían el rostro.

El extraño al parecer tenía una especie de negocio callejero **{o como sea que se llamen}** el cual ofrecía como premio un terreno a las afueras de la ciudad, el juego al parecer era simple y se trataba de encontrar la ubicación exacta de una fresa escondida entre más de 100 manzanas que estaban cubiertas por unos vasos de color amarillos, por lo que la probabilidad de encontrarlos era realmente baja; el costo por una oportunidad era de 6.000 jewels lo cual era un precio bajo a comparación del premio.

Esto llamo la atención de Natsu pues si lograba ganar podría al fin tener su propia casa o al menos un lugar donde construirla, se acercó hasta donde estaba aquel sujeto y dijo:

\- Disculpe señor, ¿cuánto cuesta una oportunidad?

\- Son 6.000 jewels por cada intento (respondió el sujeto)

\- "Vaya, es casi todo el dinero que tengo" (pensó)

\- Bien quiero intentarlo (dijo sacando su dinero)

\- Espera Natsu (dijo Macao)

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No confío en este tipo, es obvio que este juego está arreglado (dijo mirando fijamente al sujeto)

\- Esta usted insinuando que soy un estafador (dijo en tono serio)

\- Pues la verdad si (le contesto Macao)

\- Entonces pueden retirarse (dijo más enfadado)

\- Bien vámonos Natsu

\- Espera Macao, déjame intentarlo yo sé que puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro Natsu?

\- SÍ, completamente seguro.

\- Bien entonces adelante

\- Perfecto. ¡Estoy encendido! (exclamo)

Y decidido si o si a ganar Natsu le entrego el dinero a el sujeto y luego este procedió a introducir la fresa en uno de los tantos vasos manzanas y pulsando un botón los vasos comenzaron a moverse mezclándose unos con otros.

\- Listo, dime en ¿cuál de todos está la fresa?, pero recuerda que solo tienes una oportunidad (dijo en tono neutro)

Natsu miro fijamente todos y cada uno de los vasos que tenía frente a él, suspiro y con un tono firme respondió.

\- Ninguno.

\- ¿Qué? (hablo sorprendido el sujeto)

\- Que no está en ninguno de los vasos (dijo en tono serio)

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Natsu? (pregunto Macao un tanto sorprendido)

\- Que la fresa esta oculta.

\- ¿oculta?

\- Sí, mira esto

Natsu dio una patada a la máquina que movía los vasos haciendo que su cobertura frontal cayera dejando ver que dicho mecanismo estaba diseñado de tal forma que sin importar en que vaso se colocara la fresa está siempre saldría del vaso por medio de unos agujeros del tamaño de la fruta poniendo en su lugar una manzana y que se activaban cada vez que la máquina se ponía en marcha.

El pequeño mago llevo suma no hasta un compartimento que estaba en medio del mecanismo del cual saco la fresa y se la entregó al dueño del negocio.

\- Tome aquí está su fresa, ahora por favor deme mi premio (decía un sonriente peli – rosa)

\- Pues… veras niño (aquel sujeto trataba de encontrar una excusa para no darle el premio)

\- Está tratando de decir que no me dará mi premio (decía el mago un tanto enojado)

\- Vez te lo dije Natsu, este tipo es un estafador (decía Macao a modo de reclamo)

\- Ja, lo siento chico, pero no puedo darte el premio (dijo en tono de burla)

\- A sí.

\- Pues claro, sería un tonto si entregara un premio como ese por hacer algo tan sencillo.

\- ¡ERES UN…! (exclamo Macao abalanzándose contra el sujeto)

\- Un que (dijo el sujeto sacando un arma y apuntando a Macao)

\- Sí; eso pensé, ahora si fueran tan amables de retirar….

No pudo terminar pues fue golpeado en la cara por el puño incandescente de Natsu el cual lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros hasta hacerlo estrellarse contra la pared de un edificio.

\- Nat… su… (decía un shockeado Macao por la actitud del joven mago)

Rápidamente el peli – rosa se acercó al sujeto con una cara de pocos amigos y con sus manos aún bañadas en fuego, se puso justo frente a él y sin más dijo:

\- Escucha amigo, el trato era encontrar la maldita fresa y a cambio me darías el terreno y debido a que ya estoy harto de vivir con el abuelo y con el tonto cabeza de chispa de Laxus **{NOTA: NO CREO QUE SEA NECESARIO QUE LES DIGA QUIEN Y COMO ES LAXUS ASI QUE ME SALTARE ESA PARTE}** no estoy dispuesto a perder mi dinero ni el terreno, así como así.

-Ahora, como yo lo veo tienes dos opciones.

\- La primera, es que cumplas con prometía el juego y me entregues por las buenas las escrituras del terreno, así te puedes marchar en paz y en una sola pieza.

\- la segunda, es que te niegues a cumplir lo que prometías, claro que si lo haces me veré obligado me a hacerte cambiar de parecer (decía mientras tronaba sus dedos)

\- Ahora bien, ¿Cuál escoges?

\- Yo… escojo esta (dijo mientras sacaba nuevamente un arma esta vez apuntando hacia Natsu)

Sin embargo, el Slayer de fuego tomo el arma con sus maños envueltas en llamas derritiéndola fácilmente cosa que asusto mucho al sujeto el cual se encontraba sudando frio debido a la gran impresión.

\- Bien, te daré otra oportunidad. Te repito ¿Cuál escoges?

\- Es…t…a bien tú ganas toma la propiedad es tuya (dijo entregándole las escrituras del terreno al mago)

Acto seguido el hombre se levantó y salió huyendo del lugar, mientras tanto el peli – rosa se acercó al lugar donde estaba su compañero esperándolo con una cara de completa incredulidad; pues no esperaba que un pequeño que a primera vista parecía ser amable, bondadoso e inclusive ingenuo pudiera actuar de una forma tan fría y ¿malvada? Sería la palabra que él no se atrevió a decir, cuando Natsu llegó hasta él no supo que decir y no fue sino hasta que lo llamo que pudo salir de sus pensamientos.

\- Macao…Macao… ¡MACAO! (exclamó el mago de fuego)

\- ¿Qué sucede? (le respondió)

\- Te preguntaba si podrías acompañarme a registrar la escritura a mi nombre.

\- Ah, sí claro.

Ambos magos se dirigían al ayuntamiento para registrar la propiedad la cual quedo a nombre de Natsu, pero Macao tuvo que servirle de albacea debido a que él aún era menor de edad. Una vez resuelto el asunto de la propiedad los magos tomaron rumbo al gremio, durante el camino Natsu pensaba en como construiría su casa y dedujo que lo primero que debería hacer seria conocer bien el lugar antes de empezar a construir, Macao mientras tanto seguía pensando en lo ocurrido con aquel sujeto así como en el comportamiento que tomo el Slayer de fuego en esa situación, si bien era cierto podía ser un comportamiento nato de dragones Slayers; ya que aunque en el gremio se rumoraba que Laxus el nieto del maestro Makarov también era uno aunque a diferencia Natsu que habría sido criado y entrenado por un Dragon a Laxus se le introdujo una lágrima que contenía la magia de uno; sin embargo, aquello no era más que un rumor por lo que no podía saber a ciencia cierta si su extraño comportamiento estaba o no ligado a su magia.

Aun así, la duda todavía le rondaba por la mente, y después de mucho pensarlo opto por preguntárselo directamente al joven.

\- ¿Natsu puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Sí claro, lo que quieras.

\- Lo que pasa es que…bueno ¿Qué fue lo que paso con aquel sujeto de la fresa hace rato?

\- Mmm…nada.

\- Natsu sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo (dijo el peli – azul de manera seria)

Ante estas palabras el mago de fuego se detiene y se voltea quedando frente a frente con Macao, aprieta los puños y lo mira con una cara completamente seria que rápidamente se transforma en una sonriente y dice:

\- Vaya parece que lo notaste, pues si la verdad es que tuve que ser un poco brusco con él de otro modo no me habría dado la escritura de la propiedad del premio.

\- Pero… ¿no crees que se te paso la mano?

\- Puede que sí, pero créeme de no haberlo hecho se hubiera ido con mi dinero.

\- Aun así, pudimos haber encontrado otra forma para que nos la entregara.

\- No lo creo, los tipos como él solo entienden de esa forma.

\- Hablas como si no fuera la primera vez que te topas con alguien así.

\- Tienes razón, no es la primera vez que me cruzo con alguien de su tipo.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí, como sabes antes de unirme al gremio estuve buscando algún indicio del paradero de mi padre durante 6 meses, digamos que durante ese tiempo tuve que aprender una que otra lección.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Pues veras, antes que mi padre desapareciera me entregó un pequeño cofre con algunos objetos que según él se consideraban valiosos entre los humanos, eran rubíes, esmeraldas y diamantes; dijo que con ellos podría obtener comida, ropa o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera llegar a necesitar, por lo que cuando él despareció tome todo lo que me dejo y comencé a viajar.

\- ¿Y qué paso después?

\- Viaje muchos kilómetros hasta que llegue a un pequeño pueblo, estaba muy cansado y hambriento así que lo primero que hice fue buscar un lugar donde pudiera descansar y comer algo, logre encontrar un edificio que parecía ser un hotel por lo que decidí entrar, el lugar era simple pero agradable me acerque al recibidor y hable con hombre no muy mayor que era el dueño del lugar.

\- Le pregunte si tenía comida y antes de darme una respuesta me observo de pies a cabeza y me pregunto si tenía como pagarle a lo le respondí que sí, luego me llevo al restaurante del hotel y me llevo todo lo que le pedí.

\- Una vez satisfecho le pedí que me dijera donde podía descansar a lo que él me respondió que si quería podía quedarme a dormir en uno de los cuartos de su hotel, pero que antes debía parar toda la comida que había pedido; yo pregunte cuanto le debía y me dijo que eran 12.000 jewels yo no sabía que tanto era eso así que tome mis cosas y saque una pequeña esmeralda y le pregunte si con eso sería suficiente, no dijo nada y solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Me llevo a un cuarto y dijo que podía quedarme cuanto quisiera así que eso hice, me acosté en la cama y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido, no sé cuánto tiempo pase dormido, pero cuando desperté ya no estaba en el cuarto; estaba en la calle y todas mis cosas estaban tiradas junto a mí siendo que la bolsa donde guardaba mis joyas no estaba, regrese aquel hotel por alguna explicación de lo que había sucedido sin embargo el dueño no quiso decirme nada y solamente se limitito a mirarme y mientras reía me dijo:

\- "Escucha niño, sí sabes lo que te conviene lo mejor será que te marches y no regreses"

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste entonces?

\- Pues debo decir que lo primero que pensé fue en marcharme, aunque luego recordé lo que mi padre me dijo una vez.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

\- Que en este mundo no todos los seres vivos son gentiles o amables, me dijo que también había seres malvados y con malas intenciones y que por ende debía de aprender como diferenciar sus intenciones, ya que existen seres con apariencia gentil pero que son malvados y seres que son todo lo contrario a ellos que pueden parecer malos pero que son buenos; también dijo que si en algún momento me encontraba con algún ser maligno no dudase en usar mi magia para defenderme.

\- ¿Entonces tú…?

\- Sí, lo enfrenté con mi poder de Dragon Slayer, por alguna razón sentí que debía hacerlo además de que era la única opción para recuperar mis cosas.

\- Un momento…

\- ¿Qué pasa Macao?

\- Sí lo que me cuentas es verdad ¿entonces, porqué cuando llegaste al gremio dijiste que no tenías dinero?

-Ahh eso, pues es que me lo gaste todo en comida y alojamiento (dijo Natsu rascándose la nuca)

\- ¡QUE!, pero no se supone que tenías muchas joyas, ¿Cómo pudiste gastar tanto en solo 6 meses?

\- jajaja, te sorprendería la cantidad de comida que puedo injerir.

\- ¿Eh?, (fue lo único que pudo decir Macao)

\- Bueno lo mejor será volver al gremio no te parece.

\- Sí vamos, y dime Natsu ¿qué planeas hacer con el terreno?

\- Pues obviamente voy a construir mi casa allí, aunque antes debo revisar el lugar para ver como la voy a construir; por cierto, ¿podrías acompañarme mañana Macao?

\- Esta bien con gusto te acompañare.

\- Gracias, oye y por favor no le cuentes a nadie lo que hablamos sí.

\- ¿Esta bien? (dijo dudando sobre el porqué no quería que nadie se entere de su pasado)

Y sin más retrasos se fueron al gremio en donde todo el resto del día transcurrió con normalidad (al estilo Fairy Tail), llegada la noche nuestro amigo peli – rosa se encontraba observando las estrellas ya que al parecer no podía conciliar el sueño, durante un buen rato estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos; en como seria aquel lugar que muy pronto llamaría hogar y también como cada noche en los últimos seis meses pensaba en donde se encontraría su padre, y si en algún momento podría llegar a él.

Durante la mañana tanto Natsu como Macao se trasladaron al bosque del este que era el lugar donde estaba el terreno que pronto seria el hogar del pequeño mago, una vez que llegaron al lugar, notaron que era un lugar muy pacífico el cual estaba rodeado por árboles y mucha otra vegetación, caminaron durante un rato y llegaron hasta donde se encontraba un gran árbol, Natsu lo observo por un instante y llego a la conclusión de que ese era el lugar indicado para construir su casa.

\- Aquí (dijo con una sonrisa)

\- ¿A qué te refieres con aquí? (pregunto su compañero)

\- A que aquí será donde construya mi casa.

\- Ya veo, pues te diré que tienes razón este lugar es muy agradable chico.

\- Verdad que sí, aunque va a necesitar mucho trabajo de jardinería.

\- Yo diría que va a necesitar mucho más que eso Natsu, aunque por ahora no podemos hacer nada más así que mejor regresemos al gremio.

\- Mejor egresa tu solo, yo me quedare un rato más para ver mejor mi nuevo hogar.

\- Como gustes, pero no te tardes.

\- OK.

Dicho esto, Macao se retiró del lugar dejando solo a Natsu quien seguía explorando el lugar, el pequeño estaba tan emocionado de al fin tener un lugar propio en el que muy pronto podría vivir que sin darse cuenta se durmió bajo el árbol que ahora era su nuevo hogar; y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las horas del día pasaron, para cuando nuestro amigo despertó ya las estrellas adornaban el firmamento por lo que rápidamente se levantó y puso rumbo a Magnolia; sin embargo, mientras cruzaba el bosque se topó con un grupo de Vulcans que al parecer habitaban esa parte del bosque.

\- Vaya, parece que tenemos un intruso. (dijo un Vulcan que parecía ser el líder del grupo)

\- Se equivocan, ustedes son los intrusos (respondió el peli – rosa sin intimidarse)

\- ¡INSOLENTE!, eres tú el que ha invadido nuestro territorio (hablo otro Vulcan de manera autoritaria)

\- ¿Su territorio? (enojado), idiotas por si no lo saben esta parte del bosque es mía, yo he luchado mucho para poder tener un lugar al que llamar hogar y ahora que estoy por conseguirlo no voy a permitir que unos monos estúpidos me lo arrebaten.

\- Mocoso ingenio, ¿realmente crees que nos intimidas?, si tú no eres más que un simple humano indefenso.

\- ¿Indefenso eh?, pues este humano indefenso les va a patear el trasero (dijo con una sonrisa desafiante)

\- Te sientes muy valiente niño, pues a ver si como hablas actúas.

Y con esas palabras el grupo de Vulcans se abalanzo contra el Slayer, al principio la pelea estaba a favor de nuestro amigo come – fuego; pero, a medida que la pelea avanzaba Natsu perdía energía debido a su falta de experiencia en combates de larga duración.

 **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO…** una potente ráfaga de fuego fue lanzada por el Slayer de pelo rosa, la cual se llevó por delante a dos Vulcans dejándolos fuera de combate; por desgracia no fue suficiente ya que todavía quedaban más de 9 sin contar al jefe de grupo.

Pero Natsu no se rendiría por lo que inmediatamente retomo su ataque y con sus puños y pies envueltos en llamas golpeaba a todo aquel que se cursaba por su camino, aun así, dichas bestias no parecían agotarse; cosa que no se podía decir de Natsu ya que cada ataque que lanzaba se volvía menos potente, lo cual solo significaba que sus reservas de magia estaban bajando de manera acelerada.

\- Maldición, si eso sigue así pronto me quedare sin magia; lo tengo, sé que es arriesgado, pero a estas alturas es mi única opción.

Concentro toda la magia que le quedaba y dijo:

 **ARTE SECRETA DEL DRAGON SLAYER: METEORO DRAGON…** de repente desde el cielo rocas envueltas en llamas comenzaron a descender **{para los que abran visto o jugado pokémon ya sabrán de que ataque se trata},** las rocas se estrellaron contra los Vulcans provocando una gran explosión y dejándolos fuera de combate.

\- Lo ven, les dije que les patearía el trasero (dijo entre jadeos)

Con la pelea finalizada "aparentemente" Natsu con sus últimas fuerzas se disponía a salir del bosque, lamentablemente para el pequeño el líder del grupo de bestias pudo escapar de su ataque y sin que se diera cuenta lo tomo por sorpresa por la espalda aprisionándolo con sus brazos.

\- Eres fuerte niño, realmente me sorprende tu poder, pero aún te falta experiencia se nota que todavía eres un novato mira que bajar la guardia de esa forma… (decía el Vulcan de manera arrogante mientras apretaba el cuerpo del mago)

\- "Mierda… no pue…do res…pi…rar" (pensaba Natsu al borde de la inconciencia)

Debido al agotamiento el pequeño mago no pudo defenderse por lo que perdió rápidamente el conocimiento, el Vulcan al notar esto comenzó a golpear el cuerpo desmayado de Natsu dándole patadas y puños y de una manera sádica empezó a reír mientras restregada el rostro del mago contra el duro suelo.

\- jajaja, que pasa mocoso ¿Qué no me ibas a patear el trasero? Te estoy esperando, vamos, vamos (decía burlonamente mientas torturaba el cuerpo desmayado del peli – rosa)

Mientras su cuerpo era torturado una extraña luz negra lo cubrió, cosa que alerto a la bestia Vulcan que por instinto se separó del mago, sin previo aviso el cuerpo comenzó a moverse hasta ponerse de pie, la luz obscura rodeo completamente su cuerpo sanando sus heridas por completo, finalmente abrió los ojos que ahora eran rojos con la pupila rasgada en forma de reptil, lentamente comenzó a moverse como si tratara de aprender a caminar, no tomo mucho tiempo para que se moviera de forma normal una vez que lo consiguió miro fijamente al Vulcan y con una voz salida del mismo infierno dijo:

 **\- Gracias por despertarme, ahora te daré tu recompensa** (dijo con una sonrisa siniestra)

Ante esas palabras el mono no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a correr tan rápido como le era posible, pero para su desgracia en un abrir y cerrar de ojo Natsu le dio alcance se puso frente a él y de una gran patada en el estómago lo inmovilizo, con un gran esfuerzo trato de ponerse en pie, pero le fue imposible por lo que callo de rodillas con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo trato de mantenerse estable, su respiración cada vez era más y más pesada y su visión borrosa; una vez más Natsu se acercó a él pero esta vez piso su mano el pie cosa que hiso que el desdichado Vulcan se quejara de dolor al punto de pedir piedad.

\- Por favor, ya no me lastimes te lo ruego (decía con lágrimas y con mucho miedo)

Natsu miro a los ojos a aquel desgraciado que rogaba por su vida, convirtió su mano en una garra lo tomo por el cuello y dijo:

\- **Eres menos que basura (apretó su agarre), no mereces el honor de morir por mi mano; así que aremos un trato (se acercó a su rostro), voy a perdonar tu miserable vida por haberme despertado, pero a cambio ni tu ni tus miserables acompañantes volverán a poner un pie por este bosque ¿entiendes? Y si en algún momento los vuelvo a ver por aquí… LES MOSTRARE EL PEOR DE LOS INFIERNOS.**

\- Dicho esto soltó a la bestia de su agarre, y estáa su vez se propuso a huir después de despertar a sus compañeros; dejando así solo a Natsu quien se desmayó nuevamente una **vez** que estos se fueron.

 **MENTE DE NATSU…**

Nuestro amigo se encontraba caminando en un lugar obscuro y sin algún tipo de rasgo que le resultase conocido, sin importar a donde fuese lo único que podía observar era obscuridad; pero de repente y sin notarlo llego hasta lo que parecía ser una especie de santuario el cual tenía runas y otros símbolos extraños **{jeroglíficos, kanjis japoneses antiguos, pinturas rupestres etc…},** también se encontraba una extraña escalera de más de cien escalones por las cuales subió, al llegar al final del camino se encontró con una cruz roja en la cual se encontraba crucificado y atado con cadenas un ser muy parecido a él con la diferencia de que él parecía ya un adulto **{como el Natsu que salió en los juegos mágicos después de la saga de Tártaros}**

Su cabello era del mismo color, pero más largo y de su cabeza salían un par de cuernos además de tener varias marcas y símbolos extraños en el cuerpo **{los mismos que la escalera}**

De repente aquel ser alzo la cabeza y con una sonrisa y voz de ultratumba dijo:

 **\- Te estaba esperando.**

El tono con el que hablo asusto un poco al peli – rosa que solo pudo decir:

\- ¿Quién…eres…tu?

\- **Ja, pues podría decirse que yo soy tú.**

 **-** ¿Cómo es eso posible?

 **\- Aún no es tiempo de que lo sepas, pero solo te diré una cosa:**

 **PRONTO NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER…**

 **Hola amigos soy Jimsop098 y esta es mi primera historia 100% original espero que les guste y también quiero que comenten que pasara entre Natsu y END**

 **SIN MÁS ¡NOS ESTAMOS SALUDANDO!**


	2. CAPITULO 2 DEMONIO VS DRAGON

**CAPITULO 2: Demonio vs Dragón**

 **Los personajes de Este fic a excepción de los OC pertenecen a la serie de Anime y manga Fairy Tail Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

Hola antes que nada quería recalcar que esta historia ocurre en un universo alternativo por lo cual los hechos vistos en el manga\anime ocurrirán de manera diferente según lo exija la historia del fic.

Además de que como ya había dicho este será un crossover múltiple y algunas de las series en las que me basare son:

 **EVANGELION**

 **LAS AVENTURAS DE JACKIE CHAN**

 **LOS CABALLEROS DEL SODIACO O SAINT SAIYA**

 **YUGI OH (SERIE ORIGINAL)**

 **POKEMON (SOLO ATAQUES)**

Además de basarme también en historias mitológicas como

 **EXCALIBUR LA ESPADA DEL REY ARTURO ENTRE OTRAS**

Sin más comencemos…

 **CAPITULO 2: Demonio vs Dragón**

Y tras escuchar esas palabras Natsu despertó, y grande fue la sorpresa al hacerlo pues se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el bosque, sino que de algún modo había llegado a la enfermería de FAIRY TAIL; cuando quiso levantarse para ir en busca de algún mago que le dijese como llego hasta allí noto que su cuerpo estaba totalmente vendado lo que le impidió moverse.

Después de un par de un par de minutos entraron al lugar el maestro Makarov en compañía de una mujer de avanzada edad, delgada y con pelo color rosa de nombre Porlyusica, la cual fue presentada por el maestro como la médica oficial del gremio cosa que al parecer no le agrado a la señora peli – rosa que se enojó bastante. Con los ánimos un poco más calmados el pequeño maestro le pregunto a Natsu que fue lo que le había ocurrido a lo que el chico le conto todo lo que le paso en los últimos días desde el encuentro con aquel sujeto que intento estafarlo hasta el encuentro inesperados con la manada de Vulcan que lo dejo mal herido.

La reacción de Makarov fue de total incredulidad, pues jamás espero que un chico tan joven pudiera ser capaz de hacerle frente a una manada de Vulcan completamente solo dado que hasta para un mago adulto sería muy complicado luchar contra tantos de ellos a la vez, pues eso requería no solo de un gran poder mágico sino también de mucha resistencia; pero había algo en el relato del chico que no encajaba por lo que para despejar su duda el maestro pregunto:

\- Dime una cosa Natsu, ¿estás seguro de té desmayaste cuando el líder de los Vulcan te estaba asfixiando?

\- Claro abuelo, lo que me recuerda ¿sabes quién me rescato? Te lo pregunto ya que quisiera darle las gracias a quien lo hiso pues no solo me salvo de esa bestia, sino que además se tomó la molestia de traerme hasta aquí.

\- La verdad no lo sé hijo.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

\- La verdad es que fui yo quien te encontró en la entrada del gremio hace 2 semanas muy mal herido, luego traje a Porlyusica para que te revise y te cure las heridas, pero por lo que dices veo que es muy obvio que no llegaste hasta aquí propios medios, pero saber quién te trajo será imposible de saber a estas alturas, pero lo que sí es claro es que contaste con bastante suerte ya que de no haber sido por esa persona ahora estarías muerto.

\- Tienes razón abuelo; por cierto, dijiste que me encontraste hace 2 semanas ¿verdad?

\- Correcto, haz estado 2 semanas inconsciente.

\- Vaya realmente tuve suerte.

\- Así es mocoso, ya una vez recuperado aclararemos el asunto.

Y sin más ambos adultos abandonaron la habitación dejando al joven peli – rosa descansando, pero lo que él ni ninguna otra persona sabia era que en su interior alguien lleno de maldad tramaba el plan más ambicioso y malévolo jamás concebido, un plan capaz de doblegar hasta al mismísimo dragón negro del apocalipsis y al temido mago oscuro como si fueran simples insectos; un plan, para obtener el poder de los dioses.

 **Mente de Natsu…**

Sumido en la obscuridad, en lo alto de aquel extraño santuario se encuentra aquella figura de aspecto demoniaco, la cual parecía sonreír con descaradamente; ¿la razón?, pues al parecer aquellas cadenas que lo mantenían sujeto parecían haberse esfumado y ahora aquel ser de identidad aún desconocida deambulaba en la mente de nuestro protagonista indagando en sus recuerdos de manera minuciosa como si buscase algo de suma importancia, caminaba con calma por la nada hasta que lo encontró; frente a él se hallaba un enorme portal de color rojo y puestas negras que en su centro tenía un enorme candado sujetado por las mismas cadenas que antes lo aprisionaban.

 **NOTA: {Su vestimenta es la misma que la de Zeref solo que es de un color rojo sangre con detalles en dorado y la tela que lleva alrededor es de color negro}**

El desconocido se disponía a romper el candado cuando una enorme llamarada lo golpeo por la espalda y lo arrojo lejos del portal, sin perder tiempo el sujeto se reincorporo y se puso en posición de combate para contratacar a quien se interponía en su camino, se impulsó hacia la dirección de donde provino el ataque, pero antes de llegar se detuvo en seco al escuchar a su agresor decir…

 **¿? ¿Cómo es que estas libre?**

 **\- Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, nada más ni nada menos que al perro guardián de mi querido hermano mayor o debería decir al REY DRAGON DEL FUEGO IGNEEL.**

 **\- Aun no respondes a mi pregunta, ¿Cómo es estas libre END?**

El ahora identificado como END solo atino a sonreír de manera macabra antes de responder en un tono por demás burlón…

\- **Que no es obvio su estúpido sello se rompió, o es que acaso creías que un sello creado por un insignificante dragón y patético aspirante a hechicero podrían contener al gran LORD END** (Dijo de manera burlona)

Las palabras dichas por ENDenfurecieron de sobremanera a Igneel que usando todo su autocontrol pudo evitar el lanzarse contra aquel demonio que se atrevió a ofenderlono una sino dos veces.

\- **Como sea eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que no dejare que abras esas puertas y esta vez terminare lo que Zeref y yo comenzamos hace más de 400 años; y esta vez, te matare.**

Luego de esa declaración el dragón comenzó a lanzar grandes llamaradas de fuego las cuales END podía esquivar sin mucha dificultad, Igneel al notar ese detalle optó por atácalo usando sus garras las cuales se movían a gran velocidad en afán de herir al demonio que se escabullía de ellas con gran agilidad y astucia, pero no se percató de que esto era solo una distracción creada por el dragón para preparar un ataque con su cola envuelta en fuego el cual giraba con gran velocidad como si de un taladro se tratase; **ARTE SECRETO DEL REY DRAGÓN: TALADRO LLAMEANTE,** grito el dragón antes de lanzar su ataque contra su oponente el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por lo que recibió todo el impacto de la técnica que lo arrojo a varios metros de donde estaba el dragón.

Igneel por su parte aún se mantenía atento a su enemigo, pues lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que de ninguna manera esa técnica sería suficiente para derrotarlo, pero esperaba por lo menos haberlo dañado lo suficiente como para poder igualar sus fuerzas ya que él era plenamente consciente de actualmente no estaba en condiciones de poder hacerle frente a END al menos que lograse debilitarlo.

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver como la figura de su oponente salía de entre las sombras sin heridas aparentes y con una sonrisa arrogante adornando su cara, esto solo significaba una cosa ante los ojos de Igneel y era que aquel demonio frente a él en ningún momento lo vio como una amenaza, para él todo esto no era más que un juego y la prueba de ello era que estaba intacto a pesar de la gran cantidad de energía que llevaba su último ataque, esto llevo a Igneel a deducir que si realmente quería tener posibilidades de ganar entonces debía ir con su máximo poder.

Y así fue como de un momento a otro el dragón comenzó a elevar su poder mágico a todo lo que daba, END por su parte observaba esto con su singular rostro burlón pero su sonrisa se fue cuando de un momento a otro sintió un gran dolor provenir de su espalda, giro rápidamente para darse cuenta de que la causa de aquel dolor era la garra de su oponente la cual se había clavado en su espalda.

 **\- Parece que te subestimé lagartija, "no lo vi moverse esto es malo" (pensó)**

 **\- Bien dragón demuéstrame porque te llaman "Rey del fuego"**

Dicho eso ambos seres se lanzaron uno contra el otro, Igneel usando sus garras y cola lanzaba ataques a diestra y siniestra, mientras que END por su parte los seguía esquivando, aunque esta vez a duras penas y podía escapar de ellos, ya que para su sorpresa la velocidad de los ataques lanzados por el dragón era ridículamente alta y más aun tratándose de un ser de su tamaño. **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO;** y una gran cantidad de fuego de un rojo carmesí fue expulsado desde la boca del gran dragón que debido a la potencia el demonio no pudo esquivar en esta ocasión siendo impactado de lleno por el feroz ataque causando que la parte superior de su vestimenta se destrozara y que además gran parte de su cuerpo como los brazos y una pierna sufriesen quemaduras considerables.

 **\- Debo reconocer que no has perdido tu toque dragoncito (comento el demonio con pesadez en su voz)**

 **\- Es una lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de ti END, veo que a pesar de estar libre el efecto del sello aún sigue presente ti ¿cierto?...**

 **\- TSK… no me subestimes maldito, aunque todavía no cuente con todo mi poder con mis reservas actuales tengo más que suficiente para vencerte; y lo que es mejor, cuando lo haga y abra esa puerta mi poder, así como el control de mi cuerpo volverán a ser como lo fueron en el inicio.**

 **\- Estas totalmente equivocado, primero que nada, dudo mucho que puedas vencerme es decir solo mírate es más que obvio que no tienes el poder para hacerlo por otro lado, tú sabes perfectamente que este cuerpo nunca fue ni será tuyo, este cuerpo es de Natsu y tú solo eres un error de cálculo por parte de Zeref.**

 **\- El que está equivocado eres tú Igneel, este cuerpo dejo de ser de ese humano en el mismo instante en que murió, y paso a ser mío al momento de mi creación; sin embargo, ese estúpido hijo de perra decidió que su hermanito estaba por encima de mí, aun cuando yo solo quise cumplir con el objetivo de mi creación él solo me desecho como una basura (dijo lo último con enojo). Pero eso ya no importa ahora mi objetivo es otro así que continuemos…**

 **Al mismo tiempo en el mundo exterior…**

Mientras en la mente de Natsu se llevaba a cabo la pelea entre END e Igneel, en la nocturna ciudad de magnolia en el gremio de Fairy Tail más específicamente en la oficina del maestro Makarov se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre el antes nombrado y Porlyusica, los cuales debatían sobre temas triviales hasta que…

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea no es humano esta clase de poder no pertenece a uno, además parece provenir de la enfermería.

\- Dices la enfermería… ¡No puede ser Natsu! Rápido Porlyusica vayamos a ver.

Sin perder tiempo ambos se dirigieron a la enfermería para verificar el estado de Natsu y para saber el origen de ese extraño poder, pero jamás esperaron encontrarse con lo que verían a continuación.

En el lugar en donde hasta no hace más de una hora se encontraba Natsu ahora se encontraba en su lugar un domo de energía de color morado obscuro del cual emanaba esa aura tan extraña, en primera instancia tanto Makarov como Porlyusica se encontraban en shock ante lo que veían sus ojos ya que a pesar de hacer vivido tantas experiencias a través de sus vidas para ellos esto rebasaba con creces todas ellas.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o decir era como si su cuerpo se hubiera paralizado y por más que quisieran reaccionar el mismo extraño poder emanado de ese objeto se los impidiese, sin embargo, sus mentes divagaban en pensamientos similares.

Makarov Dreyar un hombre considerado como un ser tenas y cuya fuerza es tal que le ha hecho ganarse un puesto entre los diez magos más fuertes de todo el continente en este preciso instante se hallaba literalmente temblando, pues allí frente a él se encontraba un domo del cual irradiaba un aura completamente extraña la cual a su propio criterio solo podría describirse de una manera EL INFIERNO DESATADO, esa era la sensación que emanaba dicha cosa, y era esa misma sensación la que lo tenía en tal estado a él a uno de los DIEZ MAGOS SANTOS, no es una situación que le fuese agradable pero por más que quisiera hacer algo simplemente le resultaba inútil pues parecía como si su cuerpo se hubiese desconectado de su cerebro y fuera incapaz de tan siquiera dar un paso.

Porlyusica por su parte no estaba en un mejor estado que el maestro, durante todos sus años de vida ella a través de sus diversas experiencias con humanos y otras criaturas adquirió la capacidad de identificar el aura que estos emanaban pudiendo saber de ese modo que tipo de intenciones poseían cada uno de ellos, ya su aura es una extensión del alma de los seres vivos siendo que en ella se concentran todos sus emociones y sentimiento, pero el aura que provenía de esa extraña esfera era algo que jamás en su vida sintió, había escuchado historias sobre un ser terrorífico llamado Acnología conocido también como el Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis el cual solo causa destrucción a donde va y aunque no lo ha visto nunca ella compararía esa sensación con la que está viviendo actualmente, pues solo un ser como él podría producir una sensación tan maligna.

 **DE VUELTA EN LA MENTE DE NATSU…**

Ambos contendientes seguían luchando sin piedad uno contra otro, la lucha sin embargo parecía estar a favor de Igneel pues él era quien más golpes acertaba, END por su parte a duras penas y podía esquivar unos cuantos golpes, ahora mismo él se encontraba jadeando de cansancio y apenas podía mantenerse de pie, esto hiso que Igneel se confiase ya que él a penas y se encontraba cansado a diferencia de su oponente quien a penas y se podía incorporar pero, había un detalle que al dragón se le paso por alto y era que a diferencia suya END hasta ahora solo luchaba usando su cuerpo como arma dependiendo únicamente de su fuerza física; ya hacia un buen rato que se percató de ese detalle, sin embargo, lo atribuya a la fuerza que supuestamente el sello aún ejercía sobre no obstante pronto descubriría lo equivocado que estaba.

 **PUÑO ARDIENTE DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO…** lanzo su puño encendido y este impacto de lleno al demonio quien fue arrojado lejos de él por la potencia del golpe, su potencia fue tal que END quedo tendido en el suelo del lugar aparentemente inconsciente; el dragón al darse cuenta de ello alzo vuelo y se acercó hacia él con el fin de terminarlo, al llegar pudo ver el estado tan deplorable de su oponente el cual se encontraba lleno de quemaduras por todo su cuerpo y con lo que le quedaba de ropa hecha trisas, para el dragón era más que obvio que su oponente ya no podría continuar peleando por lo que le dijo:

\- **Lo vez te dije que no podrías conmigo, lo mejor para ti sería el jamás haberte liberado del sello de ese modo por lo menos podrías haber seguido existiendo, pero eso ya no podrá ser; tú vida acaba aquí END.**

 **ARTE SECRETA DEL REY DRAGON DEL FUEGO: CATACLISMO SOLAR…** Al decir eso todo su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar su poder mágico, mismo que de repente se convirtió en fuego, pero este no era cualquier fuego pues en vez de ser de color rojo este fuego era de un color negro con toques dorados que emitía un calor capaz de competir con el del sol mismo.

Rápidamente el fuego fue expulsado hacia el demonio que poco nada pudo hacer para detenerlo, no hubo gritos de dolor ni nada parecido lo único que se pudo apreciar fue el sonido del ataque impactando a su objetivo, generando una gran explosión y una gruesa cortina de humo de la cual al disiparse solo se pudo observar un inmenso cráter prueba de que todo acabo.

\- **Parece que es todo.**

Y con eso dicho el Dragón se disponía a volver a su lugar de reposo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de alzar vuelo para retirarse fue detenido por:

\- ¡ **JAJAJA! ...** ¡ **JAJAJA! ...** ¡ **JAJAJA! ...** ¡ **JAJAJA! ...** ¡ **JAJAJA! ...** ¡ **JAJAJA! ...**

Risas, risas llenas de demencia y maldad pura era lo que se escuchaba por todo el lugar, de inmediato el dragón reconoció a quien pertenecía esa risa e instintivamente volteo en todas direcciones esperando poder encontrar su ubicación; hasta que de repente de entre la obscuridad lo vio salir, era él, el mismo ser que se suponía había exterminado hace unos instantes se encontraba justo ahora delante suyo con su cuerpo y vestimenta totalmente intactos como si en ningún momento hubiese luchado, con esa sonrisa de superioridad tan desagradable y su mirada desafiante; por instinto Igneel se disponía a lanzarse sobre el pero, algo andaba mal su cuerpo no respondía era como si poco a poco su fuerza lo abandonase, ante esta sensación rápidamente busco la causa de esto y lo que vio lo sorprendió de sobremanera ya que de debajo de él estaba una especie de laguna obscura de la cual salían protuberancias en forma de manos las cuales parecían drenar su poder, buscando una respuesta se giro hacia donde se encontraba el ser que él sabia era responsable de esto.

\- ¡ **END!... maldito bastardo que es lo que me hiciste** (dijo con molestia)

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna por parte del demonio, en su lujar END solo lo veía con arrogancia y desprecio.

Esto causo que Igneel rugiera con furia y forcejeara contra las sombras en un afán de liberarse, pero era en vano ya que a cada segundo que pasaba sus fuerzas disminuían más y más; pero eso no doblegaba la voluntad y orgullo del dragón quien de nueva cuenta miro al ser delante suyo y viéndolo directamente a los ojos exigía una respuesta.

Ante esto, END sin dejar de sonreír levanto su mano y mostrando su palma abierta dejo ver en ella un extraño símbolo que tenia la forma de la cara de un demonio que brillaba en un color rojizo.

 **{NOTA: Para quien no lo conozca búsquelo en Google con el nombre de símbolo de sombra khan}**

Al ver eso al dragón se le abrieron los ojos como platos y lo único que pudo decir fue:

 **\- ¿CO… cómo tienes el símbolo de la sombra de khan?**

 **\- Muy sencillo lo obtuve de aquel libro extraño del cual Zeref aprendió magia (dijo con simpleza)**

Esto sorprendió aun más a el dragón, pues jamás paso por su cabeza el hecho de que END tuviese conocimiento de la existencia de ese libro y mucho menos que hubiera podido descifrar que allí decía; esto se debe más que nada a que tanto para él como para Zeref fue extremadamente complicado llegar entenderlo, tal fue el caso que ellos que con casi dos años de investigación solamente pudieron a duras penas descifrar el contenido de las primeras 5 paginas de las cuales Zeref obtuvo el conocimiento para crear a sus Etherias y en las cuales a penas y se nombraba aquel símbolo que ya hacía en poder de END, y según recordaba la poca información allí almacenaba hablaba de que dicho símbolo era parte de un libro escrito por el líder de una antigua raza de demonios conocidos como ONI cuyos poderes eran un total misterio.

 **\- Esta vez ni tu ni Zeref podrán detenerme, y para asegúrame de ello te desapareceré permanentemente. (dijo con malicia)**

 **ARTE OSCURO: BRECHA NEGRA…** y en aquel suelo cubierto por sombras comenzó a formarse una especie de agujero negro cuya gravedad parecía atraer más y más al dragón al tiempo que aquellas manos provenientes de la obscuridad aumentaban su tamaño y sujetaban fuertemente el enorme cuerpo de Igneel que cada vez se sentía más débil; END en cambio solo parecía sonreír con arrogancia mientras veía como su oponente era literalmente tragado por la oscuridad.

\- **Mal… maldito, no creas que has ganado ten por seguro que Zeref te detendrá como lo hicimos hace 400 años (dijo con dificultad el dragón mientras era absorbido)**

 **\- TSK… Sabes perfectamente que ese inútil no tiene el poder para vencerme; ustedes solo lograron encerrarme gracias a que me atacaron por la espalda, de otro modo no habrían podido conmigo. Pero eso ya no importa porque ahora yo te devolveré el favor mi estimado Igneel, JAJAJA….**

Y así finalmente el cuerpo de Igneel se perdió en la oscuridad señal de que su vida se extinguió completamente.

 **DE VUELTA AL MUNDO EXTERIOR…**

Aún en completo estado de asombro se hallaban Makarov y Porlyusica, los cuales no se habían movido ni un milímetro del lugar en el que estaban; pues la sensación de terror que recorría sus cuerpos era tal que habían perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo y como si de dos maniquíes carentes de vida solo se limitaron a observar perdidos totalmente de su entorno.

Esto cambio cuando sin previo aviso aquel extraño domo comenzó a palpitar como si de un corazón se tratase; en un comienzo las palpitaciones sucedían a un ritmo lento, esto dio pie a que ambos ancianos tomaran valor y decidieran acercarse a examinar con más detenimiento la extraña manifestación, una vez estuvieron lo más cerca posible de ella pudieron notar que con el palpitar también se hacia visible una muy leve luz de color rojo sangre en el interior.

Quisieron acercarse un poco más con el fin de ver con más detalle la forma que tenía esa extraña luz, pero cuando estaban a punto de tocar el domo una potente pulsación en forma de honda los sorprendió mandándolos a volar hasta estrellarse con la pared y haciendo que tanto esa pared como el resto de la habitación fueran parcialmente destruidas por el poder de dicha onda.

Tanto Makarov como Porlyusica se reincorporaron lo más rápido que le fue posible y cuando dirigieron su atención al lugar donde anteriormente estaba el domo, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que aquel domo ya no estaba y que en su lugar estaba una figura humanoide que ellos reconocieron de inmediato.

\- **¡Natsu!** Fueexclamación del maestro al ver a la figura frente a él, la cual era nada menos que la del pequeño niño de cabello rosa, pero este Natsu era totalmente diferente ya que de su cabeza brotaban dos protuberancias en forma de cuerno, y sus ojos antes verdes y llenos de luz ahora eran de un intenso rojo sangre los cuales parecían tener ansias de destrucción.

- **JA, vaya tal parece que ese par de inútiles rejuvenecieron mi cuerpo, ahora parezco un niño, en fin; supongo que tendré que esperar un poco para llevar a cabo mis planes (decía el Etherias sin tomar en cuenta a los espectadores o al menos eso creían)**

\- ¡Natsu!... volvió a exclamar el maestro, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

 **-** ¡Natsu!... exclamo una vez más, pero esta vez…

 **\- Que molesto son los insectos (dijo volteando a ver los ancianos)**

Alzo su mano que de inmediato se lleno de oscuridad y la lanzo a los magos quienes no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar dejándolos inconscientes, luego hiso que su símbolo brillara haciendo aparecer ante él dos sombras de aspecto humanoide vestidas con ropas ninja de piel azul obscura y ojos rojos.

- **Llévenlos a sus casas y borren sus memorias de esta noche (dijo con autoridad)**

Los seres obedecieron sin chistar y agarraron al par de ancianos desapareciendo entre las sombras.

- **Bien y ahora será mejor que arregle este desastre.**

Y al decir eso cubrió todo en sombras para momentos después dejar toda la habitación arreglada y limpia sin rastros de lo que ocurrió.

\- **Creo que con eso bastara, muy bien ya es hora de empezar sin duda esto será divertido JAJAJA….**

 **FIN DE CAPÍTULO.**

 **NOTA:** Hola amigos lectores, les saluda Jimsop098 estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Se que he estado inactivo por casi 4 meses y la verdad es que no tengo excusa alguna, solamente diré que no tenía ánimos de escribir, pero eso ya paso y ahora vengo recargado mas que nunca.

Pdta. Para los que siguen la historia EL DOLOR DEL AMOR les digo que en mas o menos dos semanas habrá nuevo capítulo de esa historia, sin más me despido.

NOS ESTAMOS SALUDANDO…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola A todos mis Seguidores De fanfiction, Seguramente se preguntarán La razón por la cual No he subido Nuevos capítulos De mis historias…

La razón en sí es bastante simple Esto es lo más que nada A dos motivos:

1 últimamente he tenido muchos problemas personales los cuales no me han permitido avanzar con las historias cómo lo tenía planeados

2\. Bueno este es el Mayor motivo Por el cual No las he continuado Y esto se debe A qué éstos momentos fanfiction Está en decadencia A qué me refiero con esto. Pues más que nada aquí las historias de Fairy tail y High School dxd Ya no tienen el Mismo Apoyo Que en un principio, Y esto la verdad a mí cómo creador La verdad me ha desmotivado muchísimo Por lo que he tomado la decisión Cancelar todas las historias que he estado subiendo A esta plataforma.

Bueno, Pero eso no quiere decir que Me retire Cómo escritor, Estas mismas historias Van a ser subidas A la plataforma de wattpad, Sin embargo, la historia del dolor del amor No será continuada, dado que esta historia no es de mi autoría, sin embargo, si logro comunicarme con el autor original y el otorga su permiso publicare esa historia mi perfil de whattpad.

Sin más que decir yo me despido de todos aquellos qué valoraron mi trabajo realmente se los agradezco espero que puedan seguir mi trabajo en esta nueva plataforma en la que voy a empezar….


End file.
